


when the wedding bells ring

by simplydreaming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, could this actually happen please, i love it, im biased though bc i wrote it but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. is more than a secret organization. It's a family.





	when the wedding bells ring

Everyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. had been invited. The team turned the base into the perfect venue. White sheer curtains were hung up everywhere, dusting the ground, and concealing the brick walls. String lights were hung all around, glowing gently. The main room in the base had been transformed. Gone was all of the furniture and instead there was an aisle and chairs and a justice of the peace. More lights were draped around the room and there was a beautiful gold arch at the end of the aisle. Standing right under that arch was none other than Director Phil Coulson.

The music began to play softly and the people in the seats became silent. Coulson turned his head swiftly to look down the aisle and he grinned at who he saw.

First down the aisle, Yo-yo and Mack. Mack was wearing a tux like Coulson and Elena was wearing an elegant dusty rose empire dress that ended at her knees and nude wedges. Her hair was braided and fell down her back. The two of them smiled at their colleagues and grabbed Coulson’s hand as they went by but mostly, they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. 

Next up were Jemma and Robbie. Coulson would be the first to admit that he never would have imagined Robbie Reyes as one of his groomsmen but he knew that he owed a lot to him. Robbie was a friend. He was dressed in a tux, as well, and Jemma wore the same color in an A-line gown that went all the way down to her feet. She also wore nude wedges and her hair was up in an elegant up-do. The two of them smiled as they walked and Jemma kissed Coulson on the cheek as she made her way to her spot.

As the next two people stepped out into the aisle, Coulson began to tear up. Daisy and Fitz, the maid of honor and best man, respectively, made their way down. They reached out and touched their hands to Bobbi and Hunter who had managed to sneak in for the occasion, and continued down. Fitz wore the standard tux and Daisy wore the gorgeous tone in a strapless design that ended a little above her knees. Her hair was down and curled. She wore nude stilettos and wobbled a little as she walked but Fitz steadied her as they went. When they got up to the front, Fitz gave Coulson a quick hug and Daisy stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wrapped him in a tight embrace and Coulson kissed her forehead. Tearfully but with a smile, she made it to her spot right by where the bride would be. 

“Here Comes the Bride” rang through the air and everyone stood up. Coulson’s smile became even wider and Daisy’s sobs became louder. Melinda May in a gorgeous white gown was a vision of beauty and grace. Her gown was silk, with a sweetheart neckline, and of a simple design. It suited her perfectly. Her hair was down and straight like usual and her lips were turned up in a smile. Her white peep-toe heels peeked out from her dress and her veil was covering her face. Her arm was wrapped around her father’s as they walked down the aisle together in time to the music. 

Coulson wiped his tears as his future wife came and stood next to him. “I knew you were a big softie.” She whispered to him and he just laughed.

“You’ve always brought that out in me, Melinda.”

The rest of the wedding went by quickly. S.H.I.E.L.D. weddings weren’t too long, after all, they have jobs to get back to. Their vows were beautiful and Daisy cried harder than anyone else. 

At the reception, also held in the base, people made toasts to the happy couple. 

“May you two live a happy life fighting injustice side-by-side for as long as you live!” Fitz finished his toast and everyone raised their glasses. 

“Hear, hear!”

Daisy stood up next and she was shaking a little. Immediately, Coulson stood up and gave her a look of concern. Daisy waved him off and both he and May watched her a little more intently. She turned to face the crowd.

“I don’t know how many of you know about my history. I was an orphaned ex-rising-tide hacker and the next thing I knew, I was under Coulson’s wing. I made mistakes. But, I grew up. I found my parents, then I lost them. Little did I know I had my family the whole time.” She began, holding her champagne glass in her hand and papers in the other.

“It was S.H.I.E.L.D.. And not just S.H.I.E.L.D., it was the two people who shaped me to be who I am today. I’m a fighter. A survivor. A teammate. A leader. An inhuman. A friend.” She turned to May and Coulson, tears in her eyes. “A daughter.”

“Now, I don’t know if you plan to have kids. You’ll be out in the field, fighting. Doing what the two of you do best. Helping others. Just like you helped me.” She took in a deep breath. “I have something for you. If you’ll accept, that is.” 

Daisy put the papers she’s been holding down on the table in front of the two of them. 

Coulson grabbed the papers and they scanned the contents of the pages. May, who didn’t even tear up at her wedding a mere hour before started to cry. 

“Adoption papers?” Coulson asked, tears already flowing down his cheeks.

“Oh my god,” Jemma squealed from behind them, and Fitz shushed her quietly. 

Daisy walked behind the table and stood by the two of them. “There’s no one who’ve shaped me more than you two have. You two have been my parents. I hope I’ve been like your daughter.”

“Daisy,” May gasped. “Of course.”

“We love you,” Coulson agreed. “I’ve always thought of you as my daughter. No biological genes necessary.” 

May nodded furiously. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to us. And to S.H.I.E.L.D..”

Most everyone in the room was crying at this point. Daisy gave a watery smile and held up a pen. “So, can I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes.” Coulson and May said together. “Always.”

As soon as they signed the papers, Daisy wrapped them both in a big hug. They whispered sweet words to her and peppered her with kisses. “Does this mean I’m Daisy Coulson now?”

Everyone laughed and Coulson gave an endearing grin to his now daughter. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM A SUCKER FOR THE THREE OF THEM TO BE A FAMILY I WANT IT SO BAD AHHHHHH  
> also yes i looked it up, you can adopt an adult as long as said adult is willing


End file.
